Leyenda de la Luna Llena
by Milenia Angels
Summary: "Tengo un secreto…que no me deja dormir por las noches, que se alimenta de sangre y deseo, que es puro fuego… fuego por ti"


**"Milenia Angels, Anneliese moons angel y Tokio Cristal"**

(Unidas por el Amor, la Amistad y los fics)

* * *

**Dedicatoria: **a nuestra querida amiga y hermana: Kelly Kings

* * *

**Milenia Angels:** Por fin (mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al decir), he vuelto oficialmente a esta amada página

La había extrañado un montón igual que a mi Clan de la Luna

Chicas, estoy emocionada al volverrr y con una historia en conjunto con dos de mis angelitas , Diane y Nibylandia,jajajaja

Espero ke les guste (si les gusta dejen rr y hagan propaganda, jajajja y sino les gusta dejen igual rr y no digan nada, shhh, secreto, jajajaj, perdón ando de aprovechada, jajajjaa)

Por fin geme, he aquí el esfuerzo de mi arduo trabajo(me duelen mis bellos ojitos)te lo dediko ke eres y serás mi gemela por siempre jamás(hasta versito me salio, jeje)

Por tu cumpleaños, que cumplas muchísimas años más y que algún día se cumpla nuestro mayor deseo (no se dice, porke sino no se cumplirá,jajajaj)te kieroo, mil bendiciones y ahora sí que comience el FICCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Anneliese moons angel:**Tía te deseo un hiper mega feliz cumpleaños! Un poco atrasado tu regalo pero aun así espero que lo disfrutes muchoooo

Y AL ÚLTIMO PORQUE NUNCA LLEGA TEMPRANO A NINGUN LUGAR,JAJAJAJAJA

LLEGA…

**TOKIO CRISTAL (estoy aquí mala madre mwahaaahaha ¬¬)  
**

SIN PALABRAS, EJEM(LAS AGREGARÁ CUANDO LLEGUE¬¬)

…esperando…seguimos esperando,jajajaja

**Tokio:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños tia! Espero que lo pases fenomenal! Yo, Tokio, la que nunca llega temprano jajajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

.

.

.

.

**"Tengo un secreto…que no me deja dormir por las noches, que se alimenta de sangre y deseo, que es puro fuego… fuego por ti"**

**Si me buscas…me encontrarás entre las sombras de la noche, siempre al acecho.**

**Siempre observándote…**

**.**

**.**

"Leyenda de la Luna Llena"

Prólogo

Hay gente que marca nuestras vidas para siempre, y que por una u otra razón siempre crees que estarán contigo, ayudándote a levantarte cuantas veces sea necesario, guiándote y amándote por toda la eternidad

Luego esa persona desaparece y el vacío que una vez había existido en ti vuelve con mayor fuerza, y te das cuenta que dejaste pasar la oportunidad para decir te amo por estar sumergida en otras cosas, cosas que al fin y al cabo no valen la pena.

Siempre fuí una niña muy soñadora, tal vez ese fue mi más grave error, al vivir en un mundo de fantasías convertí el propio en uno y pensé que me quedaría siempre en mi castillo de ensueño, cuidado por aquellas criaturas fantásticas, en donde no habría límites para realizar lo inimaginable.

Esa era yo, y a pesar de las tristes circunstancias que envolvieron mi vida, seguí siendo así…tratando de encontrar siempre el reverso reluciente de la moneda aunque algunas estuvieran manchadas de los dos lados.

Crecí en un lugar poco común, rodeada del cariño que mis padres me prodigaban, quienes me mimaban en extremo, con ellos, sentía que nada malo podría pasarme, estaba a salvo.

¡Cuán equivocada estaba!

¡Debieron hacerme más fuerte!, debieron prepararme para lo que vendría.

Pero la culpa no fue de ellos, creo que nadie podría creer que gente tan joven y tan llena de vida podría morir.

Pero así sucedió…lentamente vi como mi madre se marchitaba ante mis ojos, un día regresó de uno de los largos viajes que realizaba, macilenta y débil, su rostro antes rozagante perdió su color, sin explicación ni motivo alguno , fue decayendo hasta convertirse en sólo una sombrade lo que había sido

Los médicos no encontraban explicación alguna para el mal que la aquejaba, la sometieron a interminables pruebas y diversos tratamientos, los cuales en vez de mejorarla, la empeoraban aún más.

La casa antes repleta de risas se cernió en un prolongado silencio, silencio que desembocó en la muerte de mi querida madre y, tras ella, al poco tiempo también perdí a mi padre, había muerto de dolor, consumido por la tristeza de no tenerla junto a él, así como me estaba consumiendo yo.

Tuve que ver como el cortejo fúnebre me separaba de aquellos a quienes amaba, y tuve la intención de unirme a ellos, mi abuela que adivino mis sentimientos me apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

-Eres lo único que me queda, no dejaré que la tristeza opaque tu vida, tienes mucho porque vivir-me sonrió tristemente y me asió como si no quisiera despegarse nunca de mí

La observe distante, y sumida en mi desesperación, me desprendí de sus brazos para llorar mi dolor.

No recuerdo que hice los días que vinieron, sólo que el dolor inicial se fue mitigando poco a poco, pero la soledad se sentía con una fuerza inquietante que cercenaba mi alma y no me dejaba conciliar el sueño en paz, tenía entonces sólo 12 años pero a veces me sentía con un gran peso en mis espaldas que trataba de decirme que ya había dejado de ser una niña.

Me despertaba sudorosa en las noches, creyendo equivocadamente que todo había sido simplemente un error, que ellos regresarían, me cansé de esperarlos gritando sus nombres mientras mi abuela hacía todo lo posible por calmarme

Luna lloraba en su habitación creyendo que yo no la oía, pero podía escucharla claramente, así como podía oír otras cosas, y entonces, algo peor le dio paso a mi angustia.

Pude sentir claramente como una nueva sensación me helaba la sangre…el miedo, el miedo luchaba por apoderase de mí.

Un miedo que nunca antes había experimentado…

Esas extrañas sombras oscuras que atormentaban en los pasillos más recónditos de mis pensamientos, durante aquel momento en el cual Morfeo me mantenía encerrada en sus brazos, me despertaban tumbándome en la cama durante la medianoche, sintiendo como pequeños suspiros llenos de anhelo rozaban mis tímpanos:

_Te esperaré…esperaré por ti_

¡Juró, juro por Dios! Que la locura se apiade de mí, pero podía sentir el peso de sus palabras sobre mis oídos.

Los temblores de mi cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, el pecho me apretaba de tal manera que tenía la sensación de ahogarme sin retorno alguno.

La atmosfera era espesa y teñida de nubarrones color escarlata…y bajo todo eso, seguía escuchando esas extrañas voces, que a la vez por alguna rara razón me sonaban familiares, lo que hacía confundirme más.

Continuamente me preguntaba qué era lo que me estaba pasando, si yo había hecho algo tan malo que mereciera toda esa tétrica pesadilla.

Por fin me armé de valor y decidí contárselo a Luna, ella me miró simplemente, me acunó en sus brazos y, susurrando con voz tenue y pausada dijo-A veces el dolor te hace sentir o ver algo que en realidad no existe.

Y así fue, al ver su mirada triste reflejada sobre la mía, que comprendí que había estado siendo injusta con ella.

¡Y me sentí como el ser más egoísta del mundo!

Hasta ese momento sólo había percibido mi sufrimiento, no me cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiera sentirse como yo, había perdido una madre, pero ella había perdido a su hija.

¡Cuánto la admiré en aquel momento!

Deseé poder ser algún día como ella, fuerte y resuelta.

- Hay un muy buen remedio para tu miedo-continuo-sacó una pequeña libreta de su cajón y lo abrió despacio-¿Sabes lo que son los conjuros?

Negué con la cabeza, mi curiosidad le empezó a ganar a mis temores

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro cansado- Pues son pequeños trucos para que nada malo te pase-buscó hasta dar con una página en especial, misteriosamente se acercó de nuevo.

-Ahora di conmigo: La luna es mi protección, el velo que me abriga en la noche, sientes el fuego en la sangre, ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

Me comencé a reír pero dije las palabras en voz alta, y no sé si fue la risa u otra cosa lo que hizo disipar mis miedos.

Las dos nos miramos y comenzamos a carcajearnos sin razón alguna, cuando logré recobrar la compostura, le pregunte-Abuela… ¿cómo es que sabes de conjuros? No me digas que eres una especie de hechicera-bromeé

Afuera comenzaba a tronar para avisarnos que pronto llovería, no me importaba, estando con ella, me sentía más fuerte que nunca.

Un relámpago iluminó su cara-no son libros de hechizos, sino leyendas-hizo una pequeña pausa- la verdad es que leo mucho, pero lo que más me fascinan son las leyendas, siento que tienen algo que no sabría explicarte… ¿magia será la palabra?

-¿Magia?-pregunté más entusiasmada que nunca

-Así es, la parte que te leí, es un pasaje de un libro, llamado la Leyenda de la luna llena

Me sentí en ese momento extasiada y ahora si colmada de intriga, sin saberlo pronuncié las palabras que sellarían mi suerte-¿Me podrías leer el libro?- interrogué.

Y fue así como todo comenzó…

Esa mujer me llenó de todo su amor, me convertí en su hija y ella fue como una madre para mí, me protegió, me cuido y en las noches me llevaba a mundos mágicos y misteriosos, llenos de criaturas fascinantes

Los libros tenían el poder de transportarme a otras realidades, en donde podía ser todo aquello que quisiese, no pasaba noche en que no le pidiera que me leyera un cuento… pero de todos ellos el preferido era aquel que había iniciado mi adicción…lo leía y releía mil veces imaginándome los paisajes, aquella diosa que sin duda alguna era bellísima y aquel lobo con disfraz de cordero…lo amaba pero amaba aún más a la mujer que me había proporcionado una nueva felicidad.

Pero lamentablemente no tuve el tiempo de decírselo

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Tal vez no podría explicarlo, porque ni yo misma lo entendería

Sólo sé que comencé a hacerme mayor, a querer y a necesitar otras cosas, lo que los adolescentes llamamos Independencia, los cuentos habían formado parte de mí, y ahora quería ser una gran escritora, pero sabía que aún me faltaba mucho.

Seiya, quería que nos casáramos y que olvidara mis tontas fantasías, me quería llevar lejos de ahí.

Recuerdo las veces que nos peleamos con Luna por ese motivo

-Serena, no te conformes con tan poco- observaba el cielo, sentada en una vieja mecedora, nunca me levantó la voz, pero si era muy firme en sus decisiones, no habría roca alguna que pudiera quebrarla.

-Pero me quiere- excusé débilmente

-Eso no es suficiente para sentir amor, ¿dónde quedaron tus ideales?

_En la basura quise decir._

-Es suficiente para mí-aunque sabía que no lo era, mi novio era popular y muy guapo, todas las chicas estaban locas por él, pero también, era lejano a lo que había soñado , quería alguien que me hiciera sentir completa, Seiya era atento, sí, pero a veces se comportaba como un perfecto imbécil.

Sin embargo cuando ponía los pies en la tierra, pensaba que no habría nadie mejor, era hora que dejara mis sueños, entonces fue que decidí aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio y mudarme a Tokio

Ese fue el peor error de mi vida…

Días después mi abuela murió por un ataque al corazón y no estuve allí para ayudarla ni decirle lo importante que había sido para mí

De nuevo había perdido a alguien que había amado, pero ahora sabía con certeza que estaba completamente sola

Seiya me acompañó en su funeral, aunque estaba enojado conmigo porque había decidido aplazar la boda por obvias razones.

Puse una flor roja en aquella tumba y llore mil lágrimas.

¡Debí haber seguido con mis metas!

Mi abuela soñaba tanto en que llegase a ser una escritora famosa y no lo hice…

La deje por miedo a fracasar y busque la opción fácil.

Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer o jamás me lo perdonaría.

Me levanté y pude escuchar de nuevo aquella voz, apenas audible como el viento pero la oía, aquella voz de mi infancia

_Te esperaré…esperaré por ti_

Todo había cambiado, nadie vendría a consolarme, era hora que tomara las propias riendas de mi vida e hiciera mi propio conjuro.

.

.

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

* * *

**MUNDO CONEJERO**

**JAJAJA, POR FINN, LA PRIMERA SUBIDA RESULTÓ UN DESASTRE, NO NOS DEJABAN CORREGIRLO, PORQUE? A VECES FF TIENE MISTERIOS OCULTOS QUE JAMÁS COMPRENDEREMOS, ASÍ QUE LO SUBIMOS DE NUEVO**

**NAAA, MENTIRA, NO NOS ACORDÁBAMOS COMO EDITARLOO,JAJAJA**

**BESOS A TODAS Y A CADA UNA DE USTEDES**

"**CADA VEZ QUE NO DEJAS REVIEW MUERE UN GATITO"**

**JEJEJEJE XD**


End file.
